wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½
If you are looking for the franchise, see Crystal Jewels. Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½ is a action adventure roleplaying game released in Japan in June 12, 2004, released in North America in May 1, 2005, and in Europe in September 11, 2007 in Plai Advanced. This is the seventh game of the Crystal Jewels series, introducing Game Series IV. The game is notable for the bestselling video games in Japan. The Game Series IV, holds games Crystal Jewels Advance 2, which the Game Series ran from 2004 to 2008. It takes place in the Oregon region. It has 475 Crystal Monsters from Tappod to Parcc. The player comes from his/her hometown to go to Professor Shari to pick Tappod, Firedog, or Pondope. The player then ventures to be a master champion. The rival will pick the type advantage of yours. The player goes around battling other brawlers until they prepare for the league in order to become a master champion. Gameplay In the Crystal Universe, Crystal Jewels can be a franchise at intervals that Crystal Monsters. Crystal Monsters are creatures inhabiting the Crystal Universe. they'll be actual animals, creatures in varied styles, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they're defeated. However, they'll be recovered by exploitation "Healing Lotion" or sent to the hospital. There are five types of healing lotions. associate actual Healing Lotion heals up twentieth of the ability unit, associate Super Lotion heals up fortieth of the ability unit, associate Super Lotion heals up sixtieth of the ability unit, associate Hyper Lotion heals up twentieth of the ability unit, ANd associate Georgia home boy Lotion heals up the remainder of the ability unit. There are conditions that decrease all the ability unit like pathology, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are over one,000 Crystal Monsters presently. sort of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 stages at their certain levels. they're battled against one another and against groups of people, like Devil J, at intervals the wild, and put together the alone Crystal Monster unbeatable is Iccryst (Seikaikuri). Crystal Monsters are trained by people aforesaid as "Crystal Brawlers". Crystal Brawlers are those who owns Crystal Monsters. they're the category of humans World Health Organization travels round the world assortment medals and achievements and participates at intervals the tournaments. Crystal Brawlers additionally experiences "Brawler Points". Brawlers get them from winning several agency brawls, obtaining monsters, and achieving medals, additionally winning tournaments. In most media, Crystal Monsters faints instead of dying, they'll be at intervals the hospital. There are Crystal Balls command by each fighter, that the antagonists tends to urge one itself for the boss, Hunter Grai, so on beat the planet. There are presently over 959 of the Crystal Monsters. Some Crystal Monsters may evolve in 1-3 stages at their certain levels. In the games, there are eight or sixteen needed medals so on contend at intervals the tournament. whereas traveling to gather all the medals in varied locations, Brawlers fight and brawls NPCs and gain fighter points. there'll be additionally obstacles (secured locations, blocked ways that during which, etc.) and put together the fighter should see what or World Health Organization is obstructing it and should unlock the trail thus on enter the new path. whereas traveling, Crystal Brawlers might encounter Crystal Monsters on the approach. however if they get the Crystal Monsters' attention, it should rather bond them or get on rage. If the fighter collects all eight medals, so on enter the tournament, they need to understand a "Brawler of the Year" token given by Iccryst. They then ventures to the tournament and battles five of the random Crystal Brawlers before facing the master. they struggle till reaching the "Master Champion" title. Plot and Setting The players may in addition insert his or her name. After that, he or she must set the date and time and customise the character (as a given risk for Game Series VII). After that, the player may begin the sport. If he or she is getable a distinct, he or she may choose "yes" or "no". If the player travels on grass, mountain, water, cave, etc., Crystal Monsters pops up and he or she may either defeat it or twig. whereas traveling, the player may collect things and far of Diamonds of various kinds. every Crystal Monster at intervals the games has several stats, like accuracy, speed, attack, and defense. There are some unreceivable Crystal Monsters at intervals the games. once the player talks to folks, they'd have completely completely totally different responses looking on however they act. There's in addition a tool remarked as "storageables", that the player will place further Crystal Monsters at intervals the microcomputer by gap a web drawer and inserting the Crystal Monsters within the drawer. There are fifty rooms for the Crystal Monsters to be in. they'll be organized during a similar approach, name, category, color, transportation, and size and weight. If the player chooses to urge obviate the Crystal Monster, he or she ought to put it at intervals the "bye" box to put it for good within the wild. The story takes place in the Oregon region based on Japan's countries. The player is given an option to choose between a boy and a girl. They go in the Oregon region for their license, but he or she must pass a hard errand before that. After he or she pass, he or she gets a licensce and began his or her Crystal Brawler experiences. She encounters a new set of enemies, Galaxy Five. Like the Furious Five, they plan to do Grai a favor and take over Oregon for the Crystal Balls. The player gets all the medals, won the tournament, and defeats Devil J. Development Crystal Jewels's next game was in development between 2002 and 2003. The Plai Advance allows a new generation to be played on using two screens as in the computer-like device. By that time, Crystal Jewels game began to have 3D functions. In 2002, Jinko suggests that the new game is going to be release soon. After it's concept, he still did not decided what to name the game. By the time, the new game has features. The game was being published by Demogames when the development was complete. In late 2003, Jinko named the new game Crystal Jewels Advanced 3, but it was renamed as Crystal Jewels Advanced 21/2 because he revealed that the new storyline takes place in the Oregon region. The new game was in it's finishing touches. While it is in work, Jinko rejected the rest of the Crystal Monsters. In early 2004, the trailer of the Crystal Jewels Advanced 21/2 game was scheduled to be released in May 2004. When the game was released in 2004, it features new designs. It also introduces CrystalPod apps in it's fourth game series. Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 was revealed in 2003 in Japan. Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels can be a multibillion buck franchise at intervals a bestselling game among the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels was rated ninetieth for a reason that it's culture and conjointly the thought is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels was expressed that it's a influence on Crystal Jewels fans. tho' it had been well-liked, it reaches a rank of thirty in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it had been a influenced game, it's vice strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings expressed that Crystal Jewels have given players an opportunity to be among the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels was 9 out of 10 for game vogue and new techniques. Crystal Jewels was well-liked through vogue, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame expressed, "These Crystal Monsters can't be very monsters that are out of Crystals, it's a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impression on fans World Health Organization treasured Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and expressed that the sport sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels 9 out of 10 and states that the game may presumptively be a rank out of twenty. Reference #1 Now You Can Have The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Of Your Dreams – Cheaper/Faster Than You Ever Imagined #2 Secrets To Getting CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 To Complete Tasks Quickly And Efficiently #3 Cracking The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Code #4 What Everyone Must Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #5 How To Turn CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Into Success #6 5 Ways Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 That Can Drive You Bankrupt - Fast! #7 Want To Step Up Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3? You Need To Read This First #8 How To Get (A) Fabulous CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 On A Tight Budget #9 Get Better CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #10 The Secret Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #11 SuperEasy Ways To Learn Everything About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #12 Fast-Track Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #13 Need More Time? Read These Tips To Eliminate CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #14 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #15 CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All